


Taken and Used

by Outofcontextepiphany



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outofcontextepiphany/pseuds/Outofcontextepiphany
Summary: Lelani’s life had been normal, until royal soldiers killed her father, pretended they had not part in it, made her a princess, and most importantly, made her a pawn for the king and queen to use to take over another country.
Kudos: 1





	Taken and Used

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that’s been bouncing around my head for awhile, so I finally decided to write it. I the is my first posted original story, so feedback is highly appreciated!

Lelani was supposed to be the luckiest girl in the world. When her father died and left her homeless as a young child she was taken in by none other than the queen herself, then raised as a princess. She was living every little girls dream. 

From the outside everything looked absolutely perfect. 

From the inside it was another story. 

It took awhile for Lelani to piece everything together, but she finally got most of the puzzle figured out. 

Her mother was an outsider, no one knew who she was or where she came from. Being an outsider was practically the worst thing you could be in this country. You had no one to vouch for you, and no one to support you. That means you had no ones trust either. As luck would have it, she caught the eye of a young and brilliant solider. One who didn't care that she was no one, and had no one. The two quickly fell in love, despite her status and everyone around them trying to "save" the young solider. Not long after they fell in love, the woman fell pregnant. During birth something went wrong. There was too much blood, and the doctors said there was nothing they could do. Nothing they would do for this outsider woman. Minutes after the doctors deemed the baby completely healthy, her mother passed away. 

Lelani grew up learning about her mother from any story her father would tell. She wanted to know everything about her mother, what little girl wouldn't? But since her mother was a source of shame for everyone around them, and no one but her father would talk about what her mother had been like. When Lelani was eight, her father started truly sharing more of what her mothers country was like, as opposed to telling her trivial stories. Her mothers home happened to be very different from their country. According to her father, in some other countries like the one her mother was from, the people had a vote on what happened. They actually got to pick who was in charge, and you could publicly announce why someone in charge was wrong, and you weren’t in danger. In fact, something might change if you raised your voice. 

After her father started telling her what other lands were truly like, Lelani started to notice a shift in her father. It was small at first. His eyes lost some of their softness, instead growing hard and dark whenever he would talk about other places. Then, he started staying out later, and his uniform slowly fell out of its pristine condition. He didn’t sing as loud when the National anthem came on, and he didn't bow quite as low as he used to. 

One night, someone burst into their home. They weren’t there for very long, about as long as it took for Lelani to wake up and become very afraid of all the noises in her home late at night. There was a huge bang that exploded through the house, and then they were gone. When Lelani got to her father, he was already dead. Shortly after, royal soldiers showed up and took her away. She remembers thinking that was strange, because to royal soldiers don’t do anything without express orders from the king or queen. 

She hardly remembered the funeral. Faces passed as a blur, she cried until she couldn't cry any more, and then became numb. After what felt like an eternity of people parading in front of her after they buried her father, people finally started to leave her alone. Then, the people parted, and there was a terrifying moment when a guard told her to follow him, and wouldn’t explain why. She couldn't resist a royal solider, and she felt as if there was nothing left in her anyway. After climbing countless stairs, she was pushed onto a bright sunny balcony and the door was quickly shut behind her. She squinted, and finally made out the forms of the king and queen standing at the edge of the balcony. There was a sea of people in front of them, and they all seemed to wait with baited breath. The king started speaking about how great her father was, an incredible soldier until the end. Never faltering in his service to the crown. They would forever remember him, and strive to avenge him no matter the cost. When he was done, the queen announced those life altering words. 

“As a tribute to one of our finest soldier, we will be taking his daughter under our wing. She will be welcomed into the royal family with open arms, and we will work through this tough time together. We present to you, our people, the new Princess Lelani.” 

The part that took her the longest to find out? The one thing she wasn’t supposed to know? It wasn’t a random killing. It was a royal soldier who killed her father.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that was a lot. Hardly edited, mostly just read once all though so if you see mistakes let me know! Thanks


End file.
